Reader Rabbit's Previews - The Favorite Custom Steam Installation (Under Construction)
In this original guide, i will show you how to install The Reader Rabbit's Previews (Windows 3.1 Versions) in the same folder as Alien Carnage/Halloween Harry on Steam & Mention which Reader Rabbit classics and new versions will work on Windows 3.1 & don't In Addition, I will also give you some extra deals on some of the Reader Rabbit Games, just included two variants. Reader Rabbit Introduction Welcome to the award-winning Reader Rabbit Learning System, The number one choice of parents and teachers, in each fun-filled learning adventure, children build essential skills for school and life, since 1984 over 10 million children have teamed up with Reader Rabbit, to learn reading, math, problem solving and more, Reader Rabbit's time proven approach helps children succeed in school, build confidence and enjoy learning! The Reader Rabbit Learning System includes both grade based and subject based programs for children up to second grade. Reader Rabbit Learning Basics For two variants for using to connections based till 1998 & 1999 for grade and subject basics for actually stuff series included: Grade Based Basics each program in Reader Rabbit's Grade Baseline covers a full year of great specific skills by mirroring the classroom curriculum the great base programs help children succeed in school with state-of-the-art technologies, these programs are personalized to bring out the best in every child, programs for the youngest children automatically adapt to the growing physical abilities, programs for school-aged children are enhanced with adapt learning technology dynamic system that continually adjust to each child's individual learning abilities. 1. Reader Rabbit: Playtime for Baby 2. Reader Rabbit Toddler 3. Reader Rabbit Preschool with Personalized version 4. Reader Rabbit Kindergarten with Personalized version 5. Reader Rabbit 1st Grade with Personalized version 6. Reader Rabbit 2nd Grade with Personalized version Subject Based Basics children ages 4-9 can master specific course subjects with Reader Rabbit comprehensive subject-based line, each program provides in-depth instruction to help children build a strong foundation for long-term academic success, with tones of games and activities multiple levels of difficulty and captivating story-lines the object based programs provide years of value, education and fun. 1. Reader Rabbit Math Ages 4-6 with Personalized version 2. Reader Rabbit Math Ages 6-9 with Personalized version 3. Reader Rabbit Reading Ages 4-6 with Personalized version 4. Reader Rabbit Reading Ages 6-9 with Personalized version New Custom Installation Setup - Zombie Wars via Windows 3.1 This Section will teach you on how to install Alien Carnage/Halloween Harry 2: Zombie Wars in your Alien Carnage/Halloween Harry Folder. This is a key step to installing the Reader Rabbit's Previews on Windows 3.1. 1. Visit old-games (be sure to add .com in the link) then select Easy Setup to download Zombie Wars. The File is about 23.6MB long so it may take a while to download. 2. Open the Zombie Wars (1996).7zip & follow the instructions shown. 3. Go to the folder where Alien Carnage/Halloween Harry is installed and move the Zombie Wars Folder to the same Directory then rename it Zombie1. 4. Change the Following in your Zombie Wars DosBox Config File: sdl fullscreen=false fulldouble=false fullresolution=desktop windowresolution=original output=opengl autolock=true sensitivity=100 waitonerror=true priority=higher,normal mapperfile=mapper-0.74.map usescancodes=true render frameskip=0 aspect=false scaler=normal2x (NOTE: the Sdl & Render Settings shown is to enable Screenshots. Temporary change your Screenshot key to F2 in the Steam Options Menu, Since F12 toggles between Fullscreen & Windows while In-Game. When your done Playing, swtich back to the F12 by using the Steam Options Menu) autoexec # Lines in this section will be run at startup. # You can put your MOUNT lines here. MOUNT C ..\C C: CD WINDOWS WIN 5. Add a shortcut to Zombie Wars by selecting Create Shortcut, add a New Folder to Steam in Your Start Menu, Name it "Non-Steam" then move the Zombie Wars Shortcut to your Non-Steam Folder in your Start Menu. 6. Go to Add a Game on Steam. 7. Select Add Non-Steam Game. 8. Select Dosbox - Zombie Wars from Steam & Create a new Catagory for it called "Non-Steam", then Rename it "Windows 3.1: Zombie Wars". 9. Launch Dosbox - Zombie Wars, from your Windows 3.1 Desktop in Dosbox, Since the Desktop Background is Black, you may want to change it in your MAIN Folder and Select Desktop (example: Arcade.BMP) before exiting. NOTE: if you try to Run this game by opening Alien Carnage/Halloween Harry on Steam, and entering "CD ZOMBIE1/C/WINDOWS" then "WIN" this WILL NOT work! For More Infomation on Installing Windows 3.1. on DOSBOX: Reader Rabbit: Playtime for Baby - New Custom Installation Reader Rabbit: Playtime for Baby this extraordinary provider in the member of 1999 version. 1. Purchase Reader Rabbit: Playtime for Baby online via Amazon. 2. Insert the Reader Rabbit: Playtime for Baby CD into your CD/DVD Drive & exit the autorun 3. Go to Add a Game on Steam. 4. Select Add Non-Steam Game. 5. Select Dosbox - Zombie Wars from Steam & Create a new Category for it called "Non-Steam", then Rename it "Windows 3.1: Zombie Wars". 6. Launch Dosbox - Zombie Wars, from your Windows 3.1 Desktop in Dosbox, Since the Desktop Background is Black, you may want to change it in your MAIN Folder and Select Desktop (example: Arcade.BMP) before exiting. 7. Exit Windows 3.1 then at the DOSBOX, enter the following "Mount D D:\ -t CDROM then restart windows. 9. Select Run from the File Menu then select "SETUP.EXE" from the "Virtual CD Drive Letter". Then follow the Learning Company Installation Instructions shown. 10. Then Select Reader Rabbit: Playtime for Baby to start Playing! NOTE: The Reader Rabbit: Playtime for Baby is Compatable with Windows 3.1 Via DOSBOX. Reader Rabbit Toddler - New Custom Installation Reader Rabbit Toddler 1. Visit Old Games Finder then Adventure Legends by entering Reader Rabbit as a Mouse to dream yourself to Download Reader Rabbit Toddler or purchase it online. 2. You'll need PowerISO to create a virutal CD Drive to play it & download PowerISO (it's free to try but can't edit or create an Image greater than 300MB). Then follow the installation instructions shown. 3. Create a 1 virutal CD drive in PowerISO then mount the Reader Rabbit Toddler image data. 4. Go to Add a Game on Steam. 5. Select Add Non-Steam Game. 6. Select Dosbox - Zombie Wars from Steam & Create a new Catagory for it called "Non-Steam", then Rename it "Windows 3.1: Zombie Wars". 7. Launch Dosbox - Zombie Wars, from your Windows 3.1 Desktop in Dosbox, Since the Desktop Background is Black, you may want to change it in your MAIN Folder and Select Desktop (example: Arcade.BMP) before exiting. 8. Exit Windows 3.1 then at the DOSBOX, enter the following "Mount *Virtual CD Drive Letter* *Virtual CD Drive Letter\* -t CDROM then restart windows. 9. Select Run from the File Menu then select "SETUP.EXE" from the *Virtual CD Drive Letter*. Then follow the Learning Company Installation Instructions shown. 10. Then Select Reader Rabbit Toddler to start Playing! NOTE: The Reader Rabbit Toddler is Compatable with Windows 3.1 Via DOSBOX. Reader Rabbit Toddler - Activities Follow-Me Theatre: Each includes the nursery rhymes and make kids songs. Baby Basket Bingo: Find an animal that uses it's baby, when you used this cursor of this one: a basket. Musical Meadow: in this musical meadow, play a rhythm and a music beat for a natures and enhancement to listen for that bee of that cursor to used flowers, mushrooms and birds. Pop and Play: When cute critters pop up in the box to see panda bears, monkeys, bears, raccoons, cats, bunnies, elephants and mice. Peek-A-Boo Zoo: The flashlight that cursor to used the eyes to peeked, then spotted an animal that makes it's sound. Sky Shapers: The shapes fitted into the cloud and make come alive. Castle Counting: The bubbles will pop up with that using wand a cursor to move and popped the bubbles with the cute animals are amount the castle for counting. Crayon Creations: This cursor of a crayon to colored unique and magnificent pictures that turned magic and display. Alphabet Express: The train is using the alphabet to learn self lessoning. To leave the exit game of the book and Reader Rabbit provides Matilda for also to leave a happy ending. Reader Rabbit Preschool - New Custom Installation 1. Purchase Reader Rabbit Preschool online via Amazon. 2. Insert the Reader Rabbit Preschool CD into your CD/DVD Drive & exit the autorun 3. Go to Add a Game on Steam. 4. Select Add Non-Steam Game. 5. Select Dosbox - Zombie Wars from Steam & Create a new Category for it called "Non-Steam", then Rename it "Windows 3.1: Zombie Wars". 6. Launch Dosbox - Zombie Wars, from your Windows 3.1 Desktop in Dosbox, Since the Desktop Background is Black, you may want to change it in your MAIN Folder and Select Desktop (example: Arcade.BMP) before exiting. 7. Exit Windows 3.1 then at the DOSBOX, enter the following "Mount D D:\ -t CDROM then restart windows. 9. Select Run from the File Menu then select "SETUP.EXE" from the *Virtual CD Drive Letter*. Then follow the Learning Company Installation Instructions shown. 10. Then Select Reader Rabbit Preschool to start Playing! NOTE: The Reader Rabbit Preschool for also personalized version with Let's Start Learning recycled version is Compatable with Windows 3.1 Via DOSBOX. Reader Rabbit Preschool - Activities in this first area: ABC Diner for each level ticket basics: 1, 2 & 3 with children uses Ed the Dog for cooking up feasts with alphabet problems with Reader Rabbit, a waiter... in Zany Zoom In: children discovered and spotted a magnifying glass of that cursor to which moved some animals, critters and other stuff. in the second area: Pattern Parade, skilled up for level ticket basics: 1, 2 & 3 with Ben the Ant for each kid can use a parade is pattern for including foxes, otters, pigs, bears and aliens, for which included colors, shapes, sizes and playing instruments, when they marched a band leader teams... in Crazy Costumes: Reader Rabbit and Matilda Mouse for also creating costumes that make children, you're ideas and costume sizes to fit. now the third area: Shape Shack for also level ticket basics to skilled: 1, 2 & 3 with Mitt the Monkey for helping sorting toys for stacked them up for putting all together... in Body Builders: The game show where provided characters for mixed up and make it silly and normal for just the thing. the fourth area: Counting Club, skills for using ticket level basics: 1, 2 & 3 with Tally the Counting Cat to showed and helped spotted the critters, using the cursor to the eyes and they popped up... in Hide & Seek Gallery: Reader Rabbit is actually hiding some other picture frames while actually even is known the museum. the final fifth area: Mouse Match, ticket level basics for using they're skills: 1, 2 & 3 with Reader Rabbit to see step right up for also cards that matched up and they'll disappear... in Coloring Clowns: you could used the paintbrush of a cursor to even coloring your images. Reader Rabbit Kindergarten - New Custom Installation 1. Purchase Reader Rabbit Kindergarten online via Amazon. 2. Insert the Reader Rabbit Kindergarten into your CD/DVD Drive & exit the autorun 3. Go to Add a Game on Steam. 4. Select Add Non-Steam Game. 5. Select Dosbox - Zombie Wars from Steam & Create a new Catagory for it called "Non-Steam", then Rename it "Windows 3.1: Zombie Wars". 6. Launch Dosbox - Zombie Wars, from your Windows 3.1 Desktop in Dosbox, Since the Desktop Background is Black, you may want to change it in your MAIN Folder and Select Desktop (example: Arcade.BMP) before exiting. 7. Exit Windows 3.1 then at the DOSBOX, enter the following "Mount D D:\ -t CDROM then restart windows. 9. Select Run from the File Menu then select "SETUP.EXE" from the *Virtual CD Drive Letter*. Then follow the Learning Company Installation Instructions shown. 10. Then Select Reader Rabbit Kindergarten to start Playing! NOTE: Getting The Provided Version of Reader Rabbit Kindergarten maybe the personalized version of since it's not really Compatable with Windows 3.1 Via DOSBOX. But it will Run on Windows 95/98/2000 & XP OS Computers. Reader Rabbit Kindergarten - Activities Diner Lineup = in this mode for also stairs can used Matilda Mouse lead up the stairs, joined Reader Rabbit to Action Reaction, then joined Pierre the Raccoon to fit shortest, longest, tallest, largest and smallest of the food members for up against levels, children to which provided hot dogs, vegetables, fruits and s'mores. Number Lumber = after the mode for also the pieces will fit the bridge, when Matilda Mouse to across the bridge, in Seasons Scrapbook children will choose for winter, spring, summer and fall, Babs the Beaver needs your help your kids to the path for choose every numbers on skills for levels to provided lively jumps ahead for using hiking tools, navigating your hike, cameras & gone fishing. Canoe Match = the mode will showed the gate is open to used the topically things to lead Matilda Mouse running by the path, in Camp Clock activity, Lenny the Loudspeaker will speaks the morning and night for almost pretty weeks, joined Reader Rabbit needs your help matching canoes for exactly shapes for instead colors, sizes and things alike for providing including stuff: tent pinching, sleep tight, flashlights & don't bug me! Get Your Bearings = the ladder can go up is highest to the edge of the cliff to where Matilda climbs up, Playful Painting can used coloring differences or provided yourselves, Baby Bear needs your help with Papa Bear is sleeping to alarm clock is tried waking for using providing surfaces balloons, hats, streamers & let's play! Counting Lake = with each turtle shell with letters correctly for using pictures for sound letters, in the Library activity for also reading skills for provided challenges of characters and places and animals and pretty things, for also the right number of things of this trash to used Reader Rabbit lacks the net to that right amount for every using the recycling bins and to showed earning to see rafting things, swimming gear, underwater & tanning the beach. for a terrific well done is also Matilda saves the day for the party. Reader Rabbit 1st Grade - New Custom Installation 1. Purchase Reader Rabbit 1st Grade online via Amazon. 2. Insert the Reader Rabbit 1st Grade CD into your CD/DVD Drive & exit the autorun 3. Go to Add a Game on Steam. 4. Select Add Non-Steam Game. 5. Select Dosbox - Zombie Wars from Steam & Create a new Catagory for it called "Non-Steam", then Rename it "Windows 3.1: Zombie Wars". 6. Launch Dosbox - Zombie Wars, from your Windows 3.1 Desktop in Dosbox, Since the Desktop Background is Black, you may want to change it in your MAIN Folder and Select Desktop (example: Arcade.BMP) before exiting. 7. Exit Windows 3.1 then at the DOSBOX, enter the following "Mount D D:\ -t CDROM then restart windows. 9. Select Run from the File Menu then select "SETUP.EXE" from the *Virtual CD Drive Letter*. Then follow the Learning Company Installation Instructions shown. 10. Then Select Reader Rabbit 1st Grade to start Playing! NOTE: The Reader Rabbit 1st Grade is actually the personalized one is Compatable with Windows 3.1 Via DOSBOX. Reader Rabbit 1st Grade - Activities The first area: at Babs' Workshop, Stanley the skunk to showed the animal that doesn't belong in the rainforest with a help of Reader Rabbit to provided, Babs the Beaver to see to actually about for a show tonight of Measure it and Prop Sorter! The second area: at Pierre's Studio, Reader Rabbit to provides the dog kid to autograph scrapbook to a certain face is someone's feelings, Pierre the Raccoon for tonight show for impossible to actually showings to Pattern Piano and Billboards! The third area: at Owl's TreeHouse, each enter to filled the empty space for the word to choose the letter, in this treehouse... Professor Owl to provides Reader Rabbit has been wrong for tonight show for two providers including: Word Bird and Silly Script! The final fourth area: at Papa's Store, The shell of each turtle for the days of the week with Reader Rabbit walks among to see Papa and Baby Bear in the cave of the store for tonight and what showings are: Costu-Matic and Costume Count! The opening night to the Big Wordville Show features Reader Rabbit to give an honor of the congratulating to end of our best wordville at the show! Reader Rabbit 2nd Grade - New Custom Installation Installation to provided Reader Rabbit 2nd Grade with usually personalized one to let setup Zombie Wars to using Alien Carnage/Halloween Harry for hard usually as The learning company using date with Reader Rabbit 2nd Grade plays through! Reader Rabbit 2nd Grade - Inside at the Castle A discovering problem, children will helped through the amazing dungeon castle, where Sam the Lion to find Reader Rabbit, as they guide to enhancement for around this walking and skipped directions. Reader Rabbit 2nd Grade - Skillway In Skillway activity, discovered Sam where he is lefting to take prepositions and other words. Reader Rabbit 2nd Grade - Read & Reflect Hallway In Read & Reflect Hallway activity, The player discovers The Monstrous Mirror to provided Sam that is... fact or opinion values. Reader Rabbit 2nd Grade - Runway In Runway activity, Sam the Lion finds the shapes which comparing to the beatable match to dare taking challenge by a hero finishing touch! Reader Rabbit 2nd Grade - Science Factway In Science Factway activity, when The Monstrous Mirror pops up again to choose Sam to see the certain fact or opinion problems to discovered a player to figured out. Reader Rabbit 2nd Grade - Happy Ending even more of activities and songs that you'll dare to see Reader Rabbit and Sir Drayson happily to showed Sam on the rocket of flying outside of a happy ending! Reader Rabbit Math Ages 4-6 - New Custom Installation Installation to providing Reader Rabbit Math Ages 4-6, usually personalized version one to Alien Carnage/Halloween Harry to install to setup style as Reader Rabbit Math 4-6 plays! The environment begins with Reader Rabbit hosting to introduced the amusement fun to show two centers up here: The Math Rabbit's Circus of Numbers Center: kids can explored Math Rabbit with this circus of numbers for a fun surprisingly to choose an odd math and an even math game! The Rides Center: we'll lead you're ahead with Reader Rabbit to discovered the math fun of numbers to exploring the amusement rides! Reader Rabbit Math Ages 6-9 - New Custom Installation Installation to providing Reader Rabbit Math Ages 6-9, usually personalized version one to Alien Carnage/Halloween Harry to install to setup style as Reader Rabbit Math 6-9 plays! join Reader Rabbit, Sam the Lion and Penelope Parrot to visit the hideous and terrible pi-rat island to search for evil pi-rats for unusual math problems, in activities basically to showed kids of the players to checked amount and according to see the clues spotted and solving the environments: The champion of the winner to takes winning the boat race, you decide can improve that you'll sure! Reader Rabbit Reading Ages 4-6 - New Custom Installation Installation to providing Reader Rabbit Reading Ages 4-6, usually personalized version one with originally from Reader Rabbit's Interactive Reading Journey 1 to Alien Carnage/Halloween Harry to install to setup style as Reader Rabbit Reading 4-6 plays! Reader Rabbit, Sam and Mat for starting to the reading adventure will take such as sights to our journey we'll read and listen, see what completely to search it's kingdom of the readers king. Reader Rabbit Reading Ages 6-9 - New Custom Installation Installation to providing Reader Rabbit Reading Ages 6-9, usually personalized version one with originally from Reader Rabbit's Interactive Reading Journey 2 to Alien Carnage/Halloween Harry to install to setup style as Reader Rabbit Reading 6-9 plays! Buster we'll lead our friends to take our search to Road to Imagination with unusual ways to what Sam is looking for imagination with Reader Rabbit and Matilda the Mouse with some providing stuff to take a journey through autumn woods to valley with Sparky up-ahead to the end of our journey. NOTE: The final Reader Rabbit cd-rom game is actually for basics till Reader Rabbit series originally basically for Windows 95/98/2000/XP OS PCs & NOT Windows 3.1. So this game won't work on Windows 3.1 via DOSBOX Emulation. Category:Product Demos